


Pretty sweet

by TrashficParlour



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Swimming Pool, craig and eric are twins in my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emily gets left alone by Crista, she calls her friends for company. And after all, Kelly was her friend,r ight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Character Call:  
> Emily: Eric  
> Crista: Craig  
> Kelly: Kyle  
> Stella: Stan  
> Camie: Kenny  
> Leonie: Butters  
> Theresa: Token  
> Niel: Nichole

"It's soooo hot" Emily complained, waving her fan. "Quit your complaining. Wanna go to the pool?" Crista suggested, hoping that her sister would shut the fuck up this way. She had been complaining since she woke up this morning. Either it was too hot, she was hungry or 'Cris, why is there sand in my panties?'. "Hm, why not? It's definetely better than melting at home." the brunette said and stood up. Crista followed her, sighing. "What's that sigh for, _sis_?" "Oh, nothing"

The pool was crowded, as expected. "How come it can even get this warm in South Park?" the raven asked annoyed. "Dunno, hey look! Over there's space to put our towels" They were just about to go, as Crista was dragged from behind. She let out a scream and was greeted with laughter. "Chill, Cris. It's only us" Theresa smiled, earning a glare from said girl. "Em? Do you mind if I hang with my friends?" Crista asked, already half gone. "No, of course not. Go and leave me by myself" the chubby girl answered angrily, storming off to the free space. She found herself getting more and more sad each passing second. How dare Crista leave her alone like that? Mumbling curses under her breath, she pulled out her cellphone and angrily started texting 'The Gangters of South Park' aka her 'friends' to immediately come and give her company. She was met with 'Shut up!'s 'No way!'s, making her pout and sigh.

But, to her surprise, ten minutes later, Stella, Camie and Kelly were opening up their towels next to her. "Why are you guys here?" she questioned confused. "It's hot. We're not here because of you" Kelly said. "Doesn't matter, K, just happy that I'm not alone." "Stelly and I'll go get us some Ice Cream" Camie said. She hadn't had her Parka on, which meant it was REALLY hot. She'd normally wear it until she melted. The blonde thinks she has an ugly face. Emily always called bullshit on that. "Are you just gonna leave us here alone like that?" Kelly asked annoyed, taking of her t-shirt. "It's not for long, chill, sweetie." Stella responded and rolled her eyes. She took Camie by the hand and went towards the direction of the ice cream parlor. "Oh, you're wearing this Bikini?""Yeah, so?""It's the cute one that you should totally wear more often" Emily felt her face going hot. "You know that I am insecure about Bikinis." the brunette said, scratching the back of her head. "Nah, I think this one looks good on you" Kelly said, leaning back and closing her eyes, a content smile on her face. "Uh, thanks, K. I aprreciate it"

After a few minutes of silence, Emily let out a groan. "it's too hot" she complained again. "Wanna go take a swim? It doesn't look like Stella and Camie are coming back any time soon" "They're probably 'doing the do' in a locker room, so why not?" Emily sighed, as Kelly stood up. "Wait! Who's gonna watch our Stuff?" "Oh, I know _just_ the person" Pulling out her cellphone and writing a quick text, Emily smirked. "She'll be here in no time, trust me" "Do I have to?"

And really, no minute later Leonie was standing in front of them. "Hello, Butters. Be a dear and watch our stuff." Emily smiled bittersweetly and made her way to the water. "The game's in my bag. You know? The yellow one" "Oh, of course, Emily" Butters replied, happily. "That was kinda rude, you know?" "Do I look like I care?" "True" Kelly sighed, why did she hang around Emily again? She couldn't remember what it was. If it were those cute heterochromic eyes, her little pig nose, that chubby belly that Kelly just wanted to use as a pillow or her silk brown hair that would look very cute in locks. Or maybe that genuine smile, that she almost never had on her face. The brunette was always smirking as if she was planning her next evil doing. "Cartman, did I ever tell you that you are Psycho?" "No, but thanks a bunch" the look on Emily's face scared Kelly beyond everything but she couldn't help but smile back.

Ten minutes of splashing water into each others faces and almost drowning one another, Kelly and Emily were sitting on the edge of the pool, while Emily explained her newest scheme. "- and then Butters will feed the hungry Lion because""Isn't this a bit harsch on the poor girl? She'd most probably do this, but still." "You think Camie and Stella are back? Maybe they really were just getting some ice cream." Kelly seemed to think for a moment but then pushed Emily back inside the pool. "Nah, I'm having fun right now" she laughed. Emily frowned and pulled on kelly's legs, making her fall over and face first in her boobs. "Sick dude" "Pft, you're just jealous 'cause my Boobies look better than yours". Kelly frowned. "Oh yeah?""Yes, definetely. I mean, look at yours" she started grabbing the redheads boob, "you are totally wearing the wrong bikini. It's pressing them upwards, but also binding them, making them look smaller and weird. You do that a lot with your bras. It seems like you don't want them and that's depressing. Your boobs are cute and you should embrace them""Am I seriously taking breast showing advice from you?" "Yes" Kelly sighed "Also, could you please let go of my breasts?""No, they are cute and I like feeling them." Kelly rolled her eyes and smirked. "Let's do an agreement. You can touch my boobs if I can kiss you?" The chubby tilted her head to the side. "Why do you wanna kiss me?""I've been wondering how it would be like. To kiss your Frenemy I mean." "I thought you had a girlfrien?". Kelly shook her head and took a step closer to Emily. "So, what do you say?" Emily bit her lip, but then nodded. "Okay, but not here. Don't want to get caught kissing a jew" Kelly rolled her eyes and took Emily's hand, guiding her to an unsupervised spot behind the playground.

"So, I can kiss you and you'll touch my boobs. That was the deal." Emily nodded. "Just get on with it, K." Said girl smirked and leaned down, softly pressing her lips against Emily's. As she was sure the other girl was alright, she became a but more fierce. As she tried to slip her tounge into Emily's mouth, the elder pushed away. "Whoa, you didn't say we'd go _that_ far.""You don't want it?" She seemed to think for a moment. "Well, it was kinda neat. We can do it again." Kelly smirked again, and started kissing Emily again, putting her hands on her waist. Emily, not letting Kelly's part of the agreement slide, grabbed the latters boobs. "Goind this way, are we?" Kelly said, kissing Emily's neck. "No, you just have to keep your part of the agreement." the brunette smirked, massaging Kelly's boobs. "I must say" she nibbled on the smallers neck, "your hands are very soft. I want to feel them on more parts of my body." "Hm, I think I can do that." She pushed away from Kelly, before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "But not today. I want my ice cream. I've seen Camie and Stella with mine in their hands." Kelly scoffed but nodded. "Can I still hold your hand though?" Emily nodded and took the freckled girl's hand. "we could continue this tomorrow. Crista's out with with Niel, so we'd be free then.""What about your mom?" Emily rolled her eyes. "Working, like always. We could go shopping afterwards, too." Kelly nodded, and started going on about a new Video Game she saw in the mall, swaying hers and Emily's hand back and forth while doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written for nicholeloveyou on tumblr, as she complained that there was too few Fem!Kyman.  
> I think it turned out pretty well and is one of my fav fanfics I've written so far.  
> -Please inform me about any typos and/or grammar mistakes. Thank you!-


End file.
